


Terezi Pyrope I Find You Guilty

by OrionPax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, black rom, oh god why did I write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee Makara has been missing for a year but he has had contact with Karkat. Now he has it in his head that Terezi needs to be brought to justice. But first he's going to get his black feelings for her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terezi Pyrope I Find You Guilty

The blind troll was being watched as she moved deeper and deeper into the bowls of the meteor. She was going somewhere she wasn’t entirely sure where. She was wandering more than anything else.  The eyes watching her belonged to the long missing Gamzee. He had heard stories about the last year and had been watching her a long time. He had been waiting. Always watching and waiting for his time. At first he had done it for his moirail but now his feeling on the matter had gone a bit less pale. Well actually they had gone a pitch black. He moved from shadow to shadow so she couldn’t see him. Although she couldn’t see him even if he danced a jig in front of her face. He gave himself a little snicker at that.  
The other troll turned to face him “1 KNOW YOU 4R3 TH3R3 M4K4R4.” She had probably smelled him a long time ago. Gamzee hadn’t thought of that. But still this situation was still in his favour. They were deep enough into the meteor that no one would hear her or be able to find them for a long time. Even if they realised she was missing any time soon.   
Moving forwards he retrieved a juggling pin from his sylladex and spun it in his hand. Before she could react or get her own weapon out he had launched himself forwards and smashed the club into her face. As she hit the floor hard he brought the club into contact with her head once more to make sure she was out cold. “welcome to the motherfucking dark carnival bro! TONIGHT WE HAVE A PRIVATE SHOW JUST FOR YOU.” He then took his club to the blind girl’s legs, revealing in the teal that splashed out and covered him.

*

Terezi woke to pain.  
pain in her head and pain in her legs. She couldn’t move her lower body at all and the only thing she could smell was a mass of teal. Her own blood. Everywhere. It was overwhelming.   
Trying hard to think through her splitting headache she realised her hands were bound. The ropes where cutting into her skin and her fingertips were prickling from the lack of blood.  She was lying in a pool of her own blood and her hair was matted from the gash on the back of her head.   
She tried to at the very least to sit up but it was no good. Panting she managed to lift her head up so her nose was out of the teal. The smells of the room slowly reached her brain but she still couldn’t make out much.  
A hand grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up and into a chair roughly. She couldn’t help but scream out at the pain. “WH4T…DO YOU…W4NT…M4K4R4?”  
“bro i just want to try this justice thing you keep wicked talking about.” She just spat at him. It was the last of the moisture in her mouth but it felt worth it. The resulting blow to her stomach winded her but before she could recover she felt his hands on her face. “SO I’VE BEEN THINKING SINCE YOU CAN’T MOTHERFUCKING SEE WHAT’S THE MOTHERFUCKING POINT OF HAVING EYES?”  
“NO DON’T PL3-” but it was too late. His grubby fingers were already pushing against her face. She screamed and tried to wrench her head away but he wound his other hand into her hair and held her still. The pain was unbearable and Terezi blacked out only to be woken again at the new pain of her eye being yanked from its socket.  
Gamzee didn’t pull it all the way out but left it dangling down her face. She could feel it there. Even more of her blood spilled from the empty space where it used to be. She coughed and pain shot through her body. She tried to steel herself for what was coming but lost all resolve when the fingers returned to her face.  
This time she didn’t have the strength to cry out. She only blacked out cold when Gamzee found his way in to get a grip on the orb. She welcomed unconsciousness.

*

When Terezi woke again she felt fresh open wounds all over her body. Gamzee had clearly been cutting into her while she was out.   
She was exhausted. The pain and suffering had got to her. She had nothing left in her. No fight. No strength.   
“well look whose finally awake.” Terezi felt the coarse rope being placed round her neck and being tightened. She knew where this was going. For whatever he thought she had done Gamzee would hang her. She wanted to yell out that this wasn’t justice. Torture was too far. But she didn’t think she could even whisper through her dry throat let alone yell.  “TIME FOR THE MOTHERFUCKING TRIAL DOG.”  
Gamzee looked at the pitiful figure in the chair in front of him. Clicking his tongue sat down straddling her. He grinned when she whimpered at the pain in her legs. Cradling her chin in his hand he smashed his mouth against hers. Invading her mouth with his tongue. She didn’t resist and that was just no motherfucking fun.  
“you know i called my brorail here to join us soon. KARKAT GOING TO BE WITNESSING ALL KINDS OF MIRACLES.” At that the girl under him started to move. Her hope had been rekindled just like he wanted. She thought Karkat would save her and so she would try to hold out as long as possible. “oh but that’s a point. IVE YET TO TELL YOU WHAT YOU ARE MOTHERFUCKING GUILTY OF. you been wicked playing with my bros blood pumper. WELL I LEARNT FROM YOU BRO THAT THE PUNISHMENT FOR EVERY CRIME IS DEATH.”  
Terezi was making noises of protest now but she didn’t seem to be able to form words. When Gamzee had brought down his verdict her face had contorted. If she still had them her eyes would have been wide open. This was driving Gamzee wild.  
When he had destroyed her legs he had made sure to not to damage her groin. He had use of that before he passed down justice. Reaching down he tore at the material that blocked his passage till he had access. Then when she realized what he was doing the struggling began all over again. “look I’m gonna wicked count down from ten. WHEN I MOTHERFUCKING REACH ZERO THEN I BEGIN.” His hand wormed its way behind her and found her hands. Taking her first finger he pulled back on it till he heard the snap “ten.” Then he moved to the next finger and broke that too. “NINE” he moved from finger to finger each marking a number on his count down.  
When he reached her last digit he moved forwards forcing himself past her boundaries. Her whimpering began anew. The hope she had built up was being crushed all over. Gamzee didn’t care. She deserved this. And besides he wanted to get rid of the tension he had built up watching her. He hated her with an almost blinding passion. He gave himself another chuckle about that one.   
As much as she tried to avoid it Terezi couldn’t stop her body reacting. Gamzee was being rough and every thrust sent pain shooting through her bloody legs. Even so he clearly knew what he was doing. Her stomach muscles where twisting in indecision from the pain and pleasure. Then he took to her neck with his mouth and a traitorous groan left her lips.  
As soon as that happened her lap was suddenly empty. Gamzee had stopped as soon as she was starting to get into it and now her body wanted more even though her head told her it was stupid. Hands under her armpits lifted her and she felt the rope pulled taught. “PL34S3 G4MZ33 NO JUST PL34S3 1LL S4Y SORRY TO K4RK4T 4ND 1 WONT DO 1T 3V-“  
“sorry but the verdict is passed. OH HEY BRORAIL HOW YOU MOTHERFUCKING BEEN?” Karkat was here!? He could save her! She was going to be ok!

*

Gamzee looked at the dead body of the legislacerator. The light in her expression just before she died was too much for him. He looked around the empty room. Karkat was never there. He wasn’t on his way. That was just false hope he had given the girl. But now…  
Gamzee felt sad. Maybe killing her was a bad idea. His black feelings swirled around inside him. Tenderly he stroked her cheek before pulling out his knife. He took her head with him. Returning back to the place he had been living he put her head up in the highest spot.   
Right next to Tavros’ head.


End file.
